The King's Hope
by Blueicewing
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of the Elf King Pwyll of Dyvd who has an arranged marriage with the Prince of Camelot. Arthur was shocked to learn that he was going to marry the daughter of a neightboring kingdome and even more when he finds out the she is a magic user. Will Kagome be able to show Arthur the good of magic while being his queen and will Arthur live up to his destany?
1. Chapter 1

A raven haired goddess with pure azure eyes looked up from her book when she heard the door open and said, "Papa." As a light brown haired young man with warm and wise purple eyes wearing a ivory, gold and light green outfit. "Sorry to interrupt, Kagome, but I have to tell you something." He said making her tilt her head and said, "It's fine. I was just about done." He nodded and sat beside her and said, "Kagome, you are to marry the crown prince of Camelot." Causing her eyes to widen and asked, "Marriage?" he nodded and said, "Yes. Our family and the Pendragons have been friends for many eras and every 100 years the son and daughter of the kingdom will marry to strength our bond. Cendric is on the move and he is harming out forest and I know that he will attack Camelot. By you marring Arthur, it will tie our kingdoms together and we will aid each other. Kagome, I know that you wanted to marry for love and not to be forced but I believe that if you give it a chace, you will fall in love with Arthur." She bit her lip and asked, "Are you sure?" he smiled and pulled her into a hug and said, "I am. He is the one and only king. The one who will bring peace to the land but he can't do it alone. Emerys is already by his side but you are needed as well. Trust your heart and never forget who you are." And she snuggled closer and said, "I'll try Papa." And he kissed her head and said, "I know you will. Plus Octavia and Morgan will be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**~At Camelot~**

"Father!" exclaimed a shocked Arthur looking at Uther who said, "You are of age that you can settle down. This marriage is to benefit our kingdom. Dyved and Camelot has been friends for years and every 100 years the children from the families will marry to keep our ties. They also have a strong army and will aid us if Cendric attacks. You, Merlin and Sir Leon will ride out to meet her and her companions 10 miles outside of Camelot where they set up camp." And Arthur let out an irritated sigh and said, "What if it is a trick? You know what happened in the pass." Uther chuckled and said, "I do and I can swear that they will not harm us. I also heard that your bethroded is gifted with the sword and horseback." Arthur shrugged and said, "So? Morgana knows that sword." "Arthur, give this a chance. We need the support." He sighed and left the study running into Merlin. "What's wrong?" he asked and Arthur stopped and said, "I have an arranged marriage." And he saw understanding appear in his blue eyes. "Ah and you are worried about Camelot." He said and the prince nodded and said, "I am. What happened with that girl…the troll with and the mantacore…can you blame me for being worried?" he shook his head and said, "Nope, I'll be to if I was in your position. I think you are thinking to hard about it." He raised his eyebrow and said, "That sounded wise." Making Merlin chuckle and said, "If you say so." And then Arthur said, "Go to the stables and get my horse and two others ready. Father wants you, Leon and I ride out to meet them." Once the party was ready, Arthur took the lead and they rode out of Camelot heading about 10 miles until they reached a clearing where they set up camp. "So we basically wait for them here, sleep then head back to Camelot?" asked Leon as sat down an Arthur nodded and said, "Yes, that is want Father said."

 **~Time Skip~**

Arthur could only stare in awe at the raven haired goddess with azure eyes as she got off her horse. She smiled at him and he cleared his throat walking up to her and took her hand, kissing the back of it softly and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Arthur." She blushed faintly and said, "Likewise, I am Kagome. These are my two guards and best friends. The blond is Octavia and the green haired one is Morgan." He nodded to each, relzing that Morgan was wearing almost nothing and Octavia was dressed as a woman swordsman. "These are my companions, Sir Leon, Kinght of Camelot and my man servant Merlin." She smiled and said, "Pleased to meet both of you. I am looking forward to seeing Camelot." Leon also kissed the back of her hand and said, "It's an honor, my lady." Making her sigh and said, "Please don't be formal with me. I care not for the formalities" catching him off guard and Arthur chuckled and said, "I don't think that I have seen Leon speechless before. Well since it is close to night, we should bed down for the night."

They nodded and Morgan said, "I am going to hunt. Leon, want to come?" And he nodded before the two left and Octavia said, "I'll get fire wood, you boy come with me." And he watched amused as Merlin couldn't refuse and they left leaving them alone. "They are interesting." He said making her giggle and said, "I love them like that. Can you be honest with me?" he nodded and led her to the logs where they sat down and said, "Yes." "What do you think of the marriage?" she asked and he sighed and sad, "I don't like it because in the past…I haven't been used in one way or another and I don't like arranged marriages. It takes away people's choices. What about you?" "I am willing to give it a chance to bloom. I want us to be friends first before husband and wife." She said and he looked at her and smiled and said, "I agree to that. So where is your tent?" she blushed and said, "…it went to a homeless mother and her 2 young children. They couldn't have been older than 2 along with a blanket and some food." He blinked but shook his head and said, "That was kind of you. What about the others?" "Morgan and Octavia share on tent…" she said and with that Arthur said, "You'll share with me then." Making her blush but said, "If I must…" "I won't do anything to you." He promised and she looked into his eyes and nodded seeing that he was telling the truth.

Arthur watched as she laid out her bedroll and moved his close to hers and said, "That way we can share a blanket." She nodded and he got in and blew out the candle and lay down. After a few seconds, Kagome did also and he flushed at how close they were to each other. "Arthur?" she asked and he whispered, "What?" "Do you…hate magic?" she asked and he sighed and said, "I'm not fond of it because it has been used to harm my kingdom. But in general, I guess not, why?" she moved closer to him and said softly, "I'll tell you soon." He gently put his arm around her shoulders and fell asleep, enjoying having each near each other.

"What's Camelot like?" Kagome asked making Arthur look at her and pulled his horse up next to hers and said, "It's…I don't know how to describe it but I guess it's like any other village. There is a main path that leads to the castle. What is yours like?" she smiled and said, "Our kingdom is with in a deep forest. It used to be the kingdom of the Elves. My family is decented from the Elves. While there are not as many elves left, the kingdom serves as a remind of our past." And he looked at her impressed and said, "That's why you asked if I hated magic." She nodded and said, "Yes." He smiled at her and whispered in her ears, "If you have magic, I wouldn't care." Making her gasp and looked at him and he winked making her swat at his arm and he just chuckled and reached over, ruffling her hair, not caring that their friends where watching them with a smile on their faces.

"Father, may I introduce Princess Kagome of Dyved and her guards, Lady Octavia and Lady Morgan." Arthur said, introducing them and watched as Kagome bowed politely and said, "Pleased to meet you, Sire." As the other two knelt like knights. "Rise and it's my pleasure. Tell me, how is your father?" she smiled and said, "Very well, my lord. He sends his greetings and best of wishes for your health and kingdom. if it not a problem…" she trailed off and Uther asked, "What is?" "May Octavia and Morgan train with your knights?" she asked and he shook his head and said, "Not at all. I hope your journey was fine." She nodded and then Uther turned to Arthur and said, "Show her to her room then around the kingdom and castle. Her room is beside yours. Then at the evening we shall have a feast in honor of your engagement. Your stuff has already been put in your room."


	3. Chapter 3

She nodded and Arthur nodded to his father then guides her out and said, "You seemed to be comfortable." She giggled and said, "I'm used to it. You have no clue how many times I had to meet kings from different kingdoms in regards of marriage but I was already bethroded to you." And shuddered making him chuckled and said, "I know how you feel. The girls I was going to marry were either was after the kingdom or used magic on me." She gave him a sympatric look and said, "I feel sorry for you." He shrugged and said, "I know that you won't do anything like that." She shook her head and said, "Never. I want us to become friends." He nodded and said, "So do I. Here is your room. My room is beside yours to the right."

And opened the door and she went in and looked around and he came in and closed the door behind him. "I like it." She said and started to explore. She opened a door to the far left and asked, "Your room?" he nodded and said, "Yes, it's not lock. Kagome, be honest with me…do you use magic?" she bit her lip and asked, "If I did, would it change your opinion on me?" he shook his head and she nodded and said, "I do. I am trained as a healer -and use it as offence and defense." And he walked towards her and touched her shoulder and said, "Thank you for being honest with me." Then was caught off guard when she hugged him but returned it's softly and said, "Thank you for trusting me…can you sense other magic users?" she nodded and said, "if it will harm the kingdom, I'll tell you." and he nodded and said, "I respect that and I ask of you that you tell me if you think that someone will harm Camelot." She nodded and rested her head on his chest and he started to run his fingers through her hair and asked softly, "Spend the night with me again?" giggling she said, "Sure…but be gentle." Making him blush but chuckle pulled back saying, "Funny, so ready to explore the kingdom?" she nodded and then pulled away and said, "Sure. Let me change first." He nodded and then said, "I will be outside." She nodded and then quickly placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and said, "Ok. I'll be out soon." And he nodded before walking out and closing the door behind him and touched his cheek as a smile appeared on his face.

After about 1o minutes Kagome came out in a much simpler dress and had her hair braided and he smiled and she smiled back and said, "Come on." And they left the castle headin0g to the courtyard where he had Merlin ready their horses. "We are going to see the whole kingdom then I'll take you my favorite spot." He explained at her confused look that quickly lit up and she smiled and said, "That's fine." And with that, they mounted their horses and he led her through the village introducing her and watching as she was immeatly loved by all, especially the children. After a few hours in Camelot he lead her to a clearing, outside of the village and to a large tree on a hill that over looked the path to Camelot and the castle's tops. "Wow." She said and Arthur helped her dismount and said, "I found it awhile back. You are the only one I took you to this." She took his hand and said, "I'm honored. Arthur, I want to show you something. Did you know that trees are alive?" he shook his head and let her led him to the bark and placed his hand on it and said, "Focus, I'm going to let some of my magic enter you…listen to what is being said." He blinked but nodded and closed his eyes and felt a gently warmth enter his hand and gasped when he felt a pulsing and a wised voice said, ' _Ah, the young prince of Camelot. It's an honor to talk to you.'_

'Ah….likewise…' he thought awkwardly and the tree chuckled and said, ' _Your wife is the only one who remains connected to her roots…you yourself hold a deep power in you...' '_ But how do I?' he asked and the tree said, ' _That is for you to discover but it will affect your density if you accept it. Listen to your heart, hold your friends close and ever doubt your wife…I bid thee well, Prince Arthur.'_ The tree said before it faded and Arthur opened his eyes to see a breathtaking Kagome, softly glowing, making her look ethereal. Opening her eyes she smiled and asked, "How was it." "Wow, I never knew…" he said and she giggled as the light faded and he asked, "That is your magic?" she nodded and said, "I heard what the tree said and agree that you do have some power in you." He nodded and then sat down and pulled her down and moved her so she was comfortable in his arms. She relaxed against his body and turned her head and nuzzled his neck. They prince and princess sat, enjoying the quite and talked softly, getting to know each other better. When he noticed that she was falling asleep, he moved them so he was laying down and she was on his chest.

When it was almost sun down, Arthur gently kissed Kagome's head and said, "Time to wake, princess." And she stirred and yawned before blinking sleepily and asked, "Arthur?" "Yeah, come on, we need to head back to get ready for the fest tonight." He said and she nodded and sat up starching and he sat up also before standing up and pulled her up with him and helped her mount her horse and when he saw sure she was awake enough to stay on her horse he mounted and they took off towards Camelot


	4. Chapter 4

~A few minutes before the feast~

Arthur was waiting slightly impaectice for Kagome to arrive, much to the amusement of Merlin and his father. They were in the throne room that was decorated and filled will food and enough room for a dance. "She'll be here soon, Sire." Merlin teased and he glared at his best friend who pointed towards the door and he did only to loose his breath when she came in, flanked by Octaiva dressed in a blue and white dress and Morgan who was dressed in a purple and blue dress. "You are beautiful." Arthur said once he caught his breath earning a smile from Kagome. She was in a dust grees color thin silver disigns on the front staring from the top of the collar of the dress and stopped at the v-shap before trailing down. "Thank you and you are dashing." She said and walked up to him and bowed slightly to Uther who smiled and said, "Please you will not bow to me. I will not have my daughter-in-law bow to me." She smiled and gave him a gently hug and said, "Thank you, dad." And he returned it and then she pulled back and Arthur helped her into her seat. "Who is that for?" she asked, gestering to the empty chair on the right side og Uther. "For my ward, Moragna."

"I hope I am not late." A voice said and the brown haired Morgana came in, wereing a dark red and golden trimed dress. "Not at all, my dear. Morgana this is Kagome, crowned princess of Dyved. Kagome, this is Morgana, the daughter of my laet friend and my ward." Uther said and, Arthur noticed a flash of jelousy in her eyes but she smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you." "Likewise, I do hope we can become friends." She said sweetly and smiled at his sister-like figure who nodded and took her place beside Uther. "Arthur…I sense magic from Morgana." She whispered softly making Arthur look at her and whispered, "Are you sure?" she nodded and said, "It seems thatshe is unaware that she has it." He took her head and they watched as the room filled up and he smirked and said, "Looks like Leon is smitten with Octavia." And she giggled and said, "And she is smitten with him as well." Then Uther rose up and said, "Thank you all for coming! Tonight, this feast to celebreat the bethroal between my son, crowned Prince Arthur of Camelot and Crowned Princess Kagome of Dyvad. For years, the two kingdoms has remain friends and it was our greatest wish to have the kingdoms joined as one. That wish came true and we are having this feast and ball in honor of our long time wish coming through!" and everyone clapped and Arthur chuckled when he saw that Kagome was blushing and took her hand under the table and she smiled at him and squeezed it.

Kagome laughed as Merlin spun her around and he smiled back and said, "I have never seen Arthur so happy." She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder as his own hand stayed on her back. "I'm glad. Merlin, you remind me of my best friend Ratty at home." He smiled and said, "Cool…Kagome are you a…" she nodded and said, "Arthur knows and I know that you are one also. I think you should tell him." "Merlin, get your hands off of my fiancée" a playfully annoyed voice said and he chuckled before spinning her into Arthur's arms and said, "I'm going to find Gwen." "You enjoyed dancing with him." Arthur said as he brought her closer and she said, "I starting to think of him as my brother…in fact people mistake up for siblings." He chuckled and sad, "You guys can pass as relives. You have dark hair and blue eyes." she smiled and sighed before the music stopped and everyone clapped. Arthur led her back to the table and helped her in her seat before sitting down himself and the feast was served.

Arthur watched as Kagome served him and asked, "Why are you serving me?" she smiled and said, "In my cutler, it's normal for the female to sever the male to show that she is aware of him and in return, he serves her back." He nodded and did that earning a smile from her. "Tell me more." He said and she said, "Well Papa will want to have a celebration for us as well and those are magical. We decorate the kingdom, everyone brings there harvest, we have music, food, shows, mock fights, sing and dance. It lasts for a week." And Arthur saw how her eyes lit up and said, "It's sounds wonderful." She nodded and then they enjoyed the party and the talk. It lasted for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**~A week later~**

"You wish to go to Dyved?" asked Uther making Arthur nod and said, "Kagome revised a letter from her father saying that he wishes her to come for the celebration and I wish to go with her." he lend back in his chair and asked, "How long?" "A week or two at most." He said and Uther nodded and said, "I'll permit it. When do you depart and who are you taking with you?" "Merlin and Sir Leon and we are going to leave at tomorrow morning." He said and nodded and then Arthur left the room and headed to Kagome's room to tell her that good news.

Arthur knocked on her door and Kagome said, "Come in." he did and saw that she was closing her bag. She was in a simple blue dress on her bed. "What did he say?" she asked as he closed the door and said, "He said I can go." She smiled and patted the bed beside her and he came over and sat down and was pulled down with her when she laid down. "Kagome?" he asked and she snuggled into his chest and said, "I can't wait for you to meet Papa and see my home." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Dose he mind if we share?" she shook her head and said, "Not at all." He kissed her forehead and said, "Good, I'm so use to having you beside me." She giggled and said, "I would hope so." And he rolled on top of her and brushed some of her bangs out of her face and slid his hand down her face. She turned into it and kissed it and asked, "Arthur?" he smiled and said, "I couldn't wait for the wedding." And bend down and kissed her lips softly before pulling away. she flushed but smiled and he bend down and kissed her again and this time she returned it. It was soft, gentle but so loving. They didn't push farther than the kiss. Arthur pulled back and said, "I couldn't wait to kiss you." She giggled and kissed his lips softly and said, "Same with me." And they just laid in each arms talking and kissing before falling asleep.

~The next morning~

Arthur rode beside Kagome with Merlin, Sir Leon, Octavia and Morgan behind them. "How long will it take?" he asked and she said, "We should arrive there by mid evening or noon tomorrow." He nodded and then Merlin asked, "Why then?" "We have to cross a river before entering the forest the surrounds the kingdom. Even for the ones who grew up there, it's dangerous to travel at night." Morgan said and Arthur looked at the grinning Kagome and asked, "Did you mention it to me" she giggled and said, "A girl has to keep some secrets." And he reached over and ruffled her hair making her swat his hands away making the group laugh but then Kagome winked at Arthur and said, "So Octavia, how long have you been seeing the knight?" and he turned to look at them and saw that their faces red and he said, "What about you and Gwen, Merlin." And he blushed making the group laugh and soon they were teasing each other back and forth.

They arrived at an old but wide brige over a rushing river. Arthur's eyes widen and heard the two gasp and Kagome said, "This is nothing." And then Octavia and Morgan rodw forward and safely crossed the bridge. "Come on, have you horse match mine." Kagome said and he nodded and with their horses in perfect sync, they safely made it over and he sighed as his two friends also did as well. "A few miles ahead is the forest. I know of a clearing were we will set up camp. It's almost sun set." She said and Arthur nodded and then the party followed Kagome to a forest of huge, old trees that looked forbidding.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the clearing with a few hours to spare before the sunset completely. "Alright, Leon and Octavia, go and collect wood. Morgan and Merlin go and hunt; Arthur and I will set up camp." She said dismounting and they nodded while Arthur watched impressed at her control and said, "I like how you ordered them so smoothly." She giggled and said, "It's a talent, come on and help me with the tents." And he did and couldn't help to brush or catch her hands a few times making her smile and kiss his cheek. They were finished when Leon and Octavia came both looking satisfied and ruffled but had a large stag on his back. "Have a good hunt?" Asked Arthur knowingly and they blushed but said, "Yes." And a few seconds Merlin and Morgan came back with an arm full of woods and Merlin had some herbs and water. "I found some on the way back." He explained and they nodded and then the girls got to work, impressing Arthur. "How did you know to do that?" he asked and she said, "Papa wanted to make sure ii could fully take care of me if something happens. He also taught me my sword, how to ride, hunt and so many things." And he nodded and said, "That is a good skill to have." And then he just settled for watching his wife to be cook while Leon and Octavia sat close together talking softly and Merlin was being teased by Morgan who he teased back and soon where fighting like siblings. Soon the group was done with dinner and Arthur retired to his tent and took off his shirt and lay down on the bed. "Fur?" he asked realizing that the bedding was softer and more comfortable. "It's my blanket." Kagome said coming and sitting beside him before lying down and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead and said, "Sleep well." And she snuggled closer and said, "Night." And they fell into a light sleep.

Arthur was shocked at the beauty of the kingdome and could feel a pulse and asked, "What is that?" "The land. Here, we are one with nature as nature is one with us. Arthur magic is what gives the land life. Magic is alive here and so are elves, druids, nyphs and other magical creatures. I ask you not to judge to harshly." He shook his head to over come his shock and said, "Don't worry. They have done nothing to harm Camelot or my family and friends." She smiled and then he fell silent as he took in the kingdom. The houses where literally built within the trees, great buildings as well, the air was crisp and pure while holding a mystical feeling. "Where is everyone?" asked Merlin and Kagome said, "If I know Papa, they are at the castle preparing a feast and party for us. Here, we treaty the village as our own family and provide what they need in return for their loyalty." Arthur looked at her with awe and she smiled and said, "Wait until you see it at night. Come on, I'll race you." And he smirked and said, "You're on." She smiled and they took off.

~A few hours later~

"Where is Octavia, Morgan, Merlin and Leon?" asked Arthur as Kagome led him through a beautiful carved hall and she said, "Taking care of the horses and Octavia is most likely taking him to her house. Mated elves live together as husband and wife. All of our soldiers' have houses close to the castle. I believe that Morgan kidnapped Merlin." He chuckled and then stopped and placed his hand on a pillar with vines, unicorns and flower designs. "Arthur?" she asked and he said, "It's just amazing what magic could do." She smiled and walked over to him and covered his hand with hers and said, "It can be used for bad as well. Magic is not good nor is it bad, it depends on the user. Just like humans can be either good or bad." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead and then took her hand and said, "Let's meet your father."

They arrived at two dark oak doors and she opened them to revile a breathtakingly old throne room that had a wide window that over looked the forest and he saw mountains in the distance with twp chairs next to each other. On one of the thrones was a light brown haired young man with warm and wise purple eyes that seemed to glimmer. Beside him was a beautiful woman with sky blue eyes, rich and long brown hair and a gentle smile on her face. To the right was a white haired man, dressed in black with crimson eyes and a beauty with purple eyes, light brown hair and holding a staff. The young man rose and said, "Welcome home, my daughter and welcome Prince Arthur of Camelot. I am Pwyll and this is my wife, Primula." Then gestured to the white haired man and said, "My brother in law Awran and his wife Rhiannon." He bowed politely and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." And smiled when Kagome all but ran to her father who hugged her and then Primula got up and waked to him and said touching his cheek, "I am looking forward to you joining the family, Arthur. To be truthful, I had wanted a son before." He smiled at the woman and said, "Thank you, my lady." She laughed and embraced him and said, "Call me Mom or mother." He returned the hug and said, "Ok, Mom." And she gave him a bright smile, the same type as Kagome.

Then Awran came over and said, "You better treat her good, boy." And he held back a wince at his intense glare but then Rhiannon came over and said, "Lord Awran, don't scare the boy." And he sighed and then he was pulled into a hug by her and said, "Welcome to the family Arthur. You can call me Aunty or Rhiannon." He returned it and said, "Aunty will be fine." He said with a smile as Pwyll apporched and held out his hand which Arthur shook and said, "I have no doubt that you will treat Kagome right." He nodded and said, "I vow on mt honor." He smiled and said, "I can tell you are true to your heart and pure of heart. Exactly what a kingdom needs." And He felt Kagome take his other hand and said, "Papa, I'm going to take Arthur to my room so I can show him around." He nodded and said, "At sunset, we are having a feast in your honor of your bethroal."


	7. Chapter 7

~Hours Later~

Arthur looked in the mirror and over himself. He was wearing a blue tunic with gold-silvery brocade and trim with black pants, heavy boots that stopped below the knee, a belt, and a cloak that was silver on the outside and blue in the inside with golden trim and silver sun like star with a blue ball in the middle. "It's so soft." He said and heard Kagome giggle ad turned and lost his breath. Kagome was in a long flowing dress that was the opposite coloring of his. "Arthur?" she asked tilting her head and said, "You look so beautiful, Kagome." Making her smile and hugged him and said, "Wait until our wedding." He tightened his hold on her and said, "I can't wait. I have a feeling that I won't be able to enjoy parties at Camelot after this." Making her giggle and said, "We'll see. Come on it's time for us to go." He nodded and pulled away but kept an arm around her waist as she led them to a room where Pwyll, Awran and their wives where waiting. Pwyll smiled as Kagome left Arthur and hugged her father who said, "You are so beautiful." She pulled back and said, "Thank you Papa." And Arthur smiled as he watched and felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Primula smiling at him and said, "You'll be just fine." He nodded and said, "Thank you." Then Kagome came back over and wrapped her arm around him

~Time skip 3 months later~

Arthur held Kagome to him as she rested on his chest, under his favorit tree enjoying the summer breeze. But a rustling sound was herd making the both of them sit up. Before Arthur could get his sword, a 4 year old girl with beautiful platinum blond hair ran out of the bushes, tripped of his sword and landed in his lap. "Easy there." He said making the girl look up at him with wide soft baby blue eyes and his heart melted. "My, you are such a beautiful angle." Said Kagome making the girl look at her and then buried her face in his chest and Arthur wrapped his arms around her when he relized that she was shaking. "What's wrong?" he asked and she said, "No home, scary man chase. I hungry and scared." He rubbed soothing circles on her back adn said, "Your safe. Do you have a name?" she shook her head, looking at him and said, "Mom and Dad no wanted me." He heard Kagome gasp and he felt anger but calmed himself and asked, "What about we named you." Her eyes widen and she nodded happily and Kagome said, gently running her fingers threw her hair, "What about Amalthea, after the Last Unicorn?" he smiled and said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Amalthea." Making her smiled then became shy and asked, "Will you be my Papa and Mama?" Arthur swore his heart melted and said, "We will." And Kagome nodded making her laugh and Arthur brought Kagome into a hug and said, "Let's head back to the castle."

~In the throne room~

Uther was shocked at the young girl that his son brought home and asked, "Why do you have a 4 year old?" "She stumbled upon us during our outing and said that some men where chasing her. Tell him what happened." Arthur said and the girl clutched Arthur's hand and he chuckled and said, "It's alright, he won't bit." Uther, relized that she was scared and said in a gently voice, "Come and tell us what happened to you." "Mom and Dad no wanted me. Left me to bad mans who hurt me. No home." She said, shocking everyone and he noticed how angry Arthur was and was shocked when he said, "I would like to adopt her as our daughter. She has already called us Mama and Papa." Uther lend back into the seat and looked at the girl who was now looking around in awe and said, "You are a wear that she can't take the throne." He nodded and said, "I am. I just want her as my daughter regardless if she is." And locked eyes with his son and Uther saw the determination in his eyes and love then said, "Fine. She is yours. What is her name?" and Kagome said, "Amalthea." He smiled and the girl tilted her head and asked, "Grandpa?" his heart melted and said, "I am." but was caught off guard when she ran to him and climbed into his lap and hugged him. "Ama has family." She said and he knew that he made the right decision.


	8. Chapter 8

~Time skip~

"Kagome!" cried Merlin in shock and happiness when he and Lancelot all but ran into the princess who smiled and said, "Glad to see you alive. I have a plan, I need the two of you to distract the witch and keep her away from the Cup." He nodded and said, "Sure." And Merlin nodded and said, "This is Lancelot by the way. Lance this is Kagome, Arthur's wife." She nodded and said, "What you are going to see you can't tell anyone but Arthur." They nodded and was shocked when she all but became invisible and they two engaded in battle with the blond Morganses.

Kagome watched form her postion and when she saw the blond slam into the piller, she became visable and ran to the cup, using her speed and snatched it and started to chant in a far older, powerful, and forgotton language and it glowed brightly before it slowly engulfed her and she closed her eyes as she took half of the power and sent a 3rd to her unborn child and a 3rd to Amalthea threw the necklace she gave her before saying, "The cup is powerless now." And let the cup drop and the blood spilled all over the floor. Then walked over to her friends and helped them up just as Morgan ran in and saw her sister and freak out. "You!" she shouted, laring at Kagome and she smirked and said, "Light shall always trump over darkness." Then Merlin said, "It's over." "No it's just the start!" she yelled and lost control of her powers and they fled the room.

~Afterwards~

"Kagome!" said Arthur happily as his wife appeared with Merlin and Lancelot and she smiled and ran to him and said, "I'm so glad you are safe." He caught her in a hug, kissed her and spun her around. He set her down and said, "Kagome, these are the Knights of the Round Table. From left to right, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, and Sir Percival, guys this is my wife, Kagome daughter of the King Pwyll." He watched as they bowed but Leon and Kagome said, "Please, don't bow; I am equal to you as you are to Arthur. You helped us and that is enough for me." Smiling softly at the Knights and Leon asked, "Where is Amalthea?" "Good question and why were in the castle?" asked Arthur and she said, "Oh, she is with Papa and I stayed in the castle hidden and helping out the solders and your father." Shrugging and then he said, "For now let's all get some rest." 

~Time Skip~

"Kagome, can you heal him?" asked a despite Arthur looking at his wife who shook his head sadly and whispered, tears coming to her eyes, sorrow, sadness and pain filled her voice as she said, "I…can't. His time is coming. I wish I can do something but it's aginst my magic and traditions." And he pulled her into a hug and said, "I understand, Kagome. Please don't cry." "How can I not?" she whispered and he tightened his hold on her as he stroked her hair and said, "I heard of a wizard named Dragoon that has great power. I'm going to seek him out." She pulled back and nodded and said, "My Uncle is going to arrive today. He is my adviser…I don't trust your uncle." He nodded and said, "That's fine. I trust you and Awran." before the couple kept watched over the wounded King Uther.

Kagome waited at the bottom of the steps with Arthur and Merlin for her uncle when they saw a powerful warhorse appear with a white haired man on his back. "Mama and Papa!" shouted a voice making her eyes widen and a smile appeared on her face as her uncle came to a stop to revile a very happy Amalthea. She laughed as Arthur helped down their daughter who immeatly latched on to him not letting go while she was pulled into a hug by her uncle. "Welcome to Camelot." "Thanks, Arthur." He said letting her go and they shook hands and said, "Awran, follow me please." And the 4 headed into the castle.

~A few hours later~

"But Arthur, I am more the needed to be the princess' advior." Said his uncle and Arthur said with a firm voice, "You are mine and not Kagome's. This man is her blood uncle making him a higher rank then you and as well and he is her advisor. She will turn to him for advice and you will not interfear. Am I understood, Uncle?" looking at his advisor who bowed and said, "Of course Sire." And he nodded and said, "Keep in mind that if I am away, she as my wife, takes control." Then left the room and headed to the library where he found Kagome with Awran.


	9. Chapter 9

~A few days later~

Kagome recleaned Uther's wound, humming softly as she checked his tempature. The door opened and she turned to see Arthur with a very old man that looked similar to Merlin. "Arthur?" she asked tilting her head and he said, "Kagome this is Dragoon. Dragoon my wife, Kagome." She nodded her head at him as he bowed slightly and said, "You are as beautiful as the rumors say." She smiled and said, "You are too kind, sir." And stood up before walking over to Arthur who said, "If he heals my father then I'll lift the ban on magic." she nodded and held his hand as 'Dragoon' strated the spell. When he touched his chest, the king started to convulse. "What's happening?" asked Arthur shocked and Kagome rushed over and cursed slightly, now notcing the necklace and went to take it off but was burnt making her cry out with pain holding her hand. "Kagome." Arthur said worried and she smiled and said, "I'll be fine." Then the king froze and Kagome gasped before burring her head into his chest as the king died.

Arthur couldn't believe that his father was dead and advoided Kagome for the rest of the day. He went into his bedroom to see his wife at the table and asked, "Aren't you going to bed?" she shook her head sadly and said, "Not right now." And he sighed knowing that he hurt her. Going over, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry for advoiding you." She covered his hands with hers and said, "I understand. I know that you harden your heart agisnt magic and since I use magic…" he shook his head and pulled her up before into a hug and said, "I will never hate you. You are my wife and best friend. I know you and your family use magic and i trust you." She returned it and said, "I love you Arthur…and I have something to tell you." He pulled away and asked, "What?" she smiled and placed her hands on her stomach and said, "I am 2 months pregnant with your child." His eyes widen and a huge and happy smile appeared on his face as he spun her around.

~Months later~

Awran has been noticing attements on Kagome, who was 5 months pregnant, and Arthur but easily thwart them. 2 months ago, Camelot almost went to war with Caerleon and runined his relastinship with Kagome and Amalthea. He had managed to get the queen to agree to a tournament where the champions of both kingdoms fight. Seeing a blong witch in the crowd, he discretly casted a counter spell aginst the witche's making him win the tournament which ended in a treaty. But what worried him the most was the trick that was played on them.

The blond witched brought back Lancelot as a shade in order to trick Arthur. Warning him of the possible trick, Arthur was more understanding after the two got into a deadly fight which Kagome stopped. "Arthur, please." Said Kagome and he had put his blade down and banished Lancelot form Camelot and he was to leave by nightfall. Awran quickly followed and then stabbed the shade and said, "The dead belong dead. You are a great and noble knight that desvers peace. I give you the gift of peace in the after life and may your soul never be used for evil." And his crimson sword glowed as the shade vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

~A few days later~

Kagome recleaned Uther's wound, humming softly as she checked his tempature. The door opened and she turned to see Arthur with a very old man that looked similar to Merlin. "Arthur?" she asked tilting her head and he said, "Kagome this is Dragoon. Dragoon my wife, Kagome." She nodded her head at him as he bowed slightly and said, "You are as beautiful as the rumors say." She smiled and said, "You are too kind, sir." And stood up before walking over to Arthur who said, "If he heals my father then I'll lift the ban on magic." she nodded and held his hand as 'Dragoon' strated the spell. When he touched his chest, the king started to convulse. "What's happening?" asked Arthur shocked and Kagome rushed over and cursed slightly, now notcing the necklace and went to take it off but was burnt making her cry out with pain holding her hand. "Kagome." Arthur said worried and she smiled and said, "I'll be fine." Then the king froze and Kagome gasped before burring her head into his chest as the king died.

Arthur couldn't believe that his father was dead and advoided Kagome for the rest of the day. He went into his bedroom to see his wife at the table and asked, "Aren't you going to bed?" she shook her head sadly and said, "Not right now." And he sighed knowing that he hurt her. Going over, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry for advoiding you." She covered his hands with hers and said, "I understand. I know that you harden your heart agisnt magic and since I use magic…" he shook his head and pulled her up before into a hug and said, "I will never hate you. You are my wife and best friend. I know you and your family use magic and i trust you." She returned it and said, "I love you Arthur…and I have something to tell you." He pulled away and asked, "What?" she smiled and placed her hands on her stomach and said, "I am 2 months pregnant with your child." His eyes widen and a huge and happy smile appeared on his face as he spun her around.

~Months later~

Awran has been noticing attements on Kagome, who was 5 months pregnant, and Arthur but easily thwart them. 2 months ago, Camelot almost went to war with Caerleon and runined his relastinship with Kagome and Amalthea. He had managed to get the queen to agree to a tournament where the champions of both kingdoms fight. Seeing a blong witch in the crowd, he discretly casted a counter spell aginst the witche's making him win the tournament which ended in a treaty. But what worried him the most was the trick that was played on them.

The blond witched brought back Lancelot as a shade in order to trick Arthur. Warning him of the possible trick, Arthur was more understanding after the two got into a deadly fight which Kagome stopped. "Arthur, please." Said Kagome and he had put his blade down and banished Lancelot form Camelot and he was to leave by nightfall. Awran quickly followed and then stabbed the shade and said, "The dead belong dead. You are a great and noble knight that desvers peace. I give you the gift of peace in the after life and may your soul never be used for evil." And his crimson sword glowed as the shade vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

~A couple days later~

Arthur hugged his wife from behind, rubbing her stomach and smiled when he felt his child kick. "Mama?" asked Amalthea as she pocked her platinum blond hair in. "Come in and feel your sibling." Said Arthur chuckling when her eyes lit up and ran into the room and touched Kagome's stomach. "I feel him!" she said happily when the baby kicked and Kagome asked with a smile, "How are you sure?" she shurrged and said, "I have a feeling. Ne, if I take Uncle Gwaine, can I ride Snowbell?" he nodded and chuckled as she bolted out of the room and said, "She had quite the engery."

~Time skip~

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur worried for his 7 month pregnant wife who smiled tiredly and said, "You try carring a baby." He chuckled and helped her sit down in the pillowed chair he made for her. the door opened and he smiled as his father's old friend came in and said, "It's been a while, Rodor. This is my wife Kagome. Kagome this is King Rodor of Nemeth and a friend of my father's." she smiled and said, "Forgive me for not standing up. It's a pleasure to meet you." The old king was shocked but smiled and said, "No need and it's an honor to meet you, my queen. I am here about Gedref." "Gedref?" asked Kagome and Arthur said, "It's it located between our kingdoms. If you don't mind, I would like Kagome to make this desion."

Looking at the King who shook his head and said, "I don't." she became quite and said, "I believe that Rodor should have the land. My reasoning it, due to our marriage, you have access to Dyved, Arthur. But it it can become a trade rout. You can benefit form the trade between my kingdom we do here." Arthur was proud at the reasoning and Rodor smiled and said, "You are very wise for your age. I can agree with this idea. To be honest, my kingdom is in need of money and I don't want to tax my people. Arthur?" he held out his hand and said, "We have a deal, Rodor. How is your daughter?" "She is doing very well. My queen, would you like to meet my daughter? She is your age and she has been wanting some friends." He said and Kagome smiled and said, "I would love to and please call me Kagome."

He nodded and said, "May our friendship remain strong." She smiled and said, "You and your daughter are welcomed into Dyved any time. I'll tell Papa of this." He nodded and then came closer and kissed her hand and said, "Thanks you and I hope you and your children remain healthy. I'll tell you to write. Arthur, you have a jewel. Don't…" then the door opened and he sighed when Amalthea rushed in and said, "Papa, I made perfect bulleyes!" he shook hi head and said, "Ama, knock before you enter. Rodor this is our adoupted daughter, Amalthea." The king's eyes softened as he knelt down and said, "Princess." She giggled and said, "Hi, be my friend?" he chuckled and said, "I would be honored. You remind me of my daughter at that age." Her eyes wide and the 7 year old girl asked, "Really?" he nodded and said, "Very much so, I have to go but I'll be back with my daughter." She nodded then pulled out a necklace with a heart on it and said, "For her." with a blush and Arthur smiled at the reaction and said, "Alright, the sooner he leaves the sooner you can meet Mithian." She nodded and with that the king left.

~A year later~

Arthur was holding his year old son, Amhar, the future king of Camelot while the 8 year old Amalthea in between them. Arthur smiled proudly at his son who was a dark version of himself but with Kagome's. They were at the feast of Beltane when a knight ran in and said, "Camelot is under attack just as they heard explosions go off. Acting quickly he gave Amhar to Awran and Amalthea as well and said, "Run and take them to Dyved. Then send aid at Kagome's message." He nodded and quicly left and teleported them to the courtyard of the Avalon castle.

"Shit." cursed Arthur as he ran with Kagome bridle style followed by Merlin as they fled the castle. When outside, he set Kagome down and she said, "I'm sorry for using magic." He shook his head and said, "Don't be you managed to save us…" then set her on her feet and let her heal his wound and then the group headed farther into the woods. "What are these for?" asked Arthur as Merlin gave them present farming cloths. "You both are recognizable. If we are captured, we will be killed. So we are going to pose as a farmer family. I will be Kagome's brother while you two remain married. Kagome can you change your apperence?" she nodded and chanted and to Arthur's shocked, she changed. Her hair became shorter and looked like she and Merlin are really related. "Arthur, you can't act like a king." He said and he sighed and said, "Fine." "I'll cast a spell that will make you act more like a presant." Said Kagome and he saw a golden light engulf him softly then it faded and he didn't feel much different. Shrugging he said, "Come on." and took her hand and the trio continued father. They met Tristan and Isold who let them join them for gold.

Arthru watched as Kagome immeatly clicked with Isold and relaxed as he closed his eyes. "You seem relaxed." Said Tristan and he said, "If Kagome is safe then I don't care. Plus her bother is looking out for her." he nodded and said, "Kagome is an interesting name." he shrugged and said "I met her at a market near my village and after becoming friends, we dated then married, Although her brother is overly protective." Tritsan nodded and said, "Isold has never been this animated before." And the two watched as the girls bonded and talked.


	12. Chapter 12

~Weeks later~

After being chased from Ealdor by Morgana's men, they ended up in a nearby forest where they set up camp. "Arthur…" said Kagome as she stood beside her dicoruaged husband and asked, "Am I a worthless king?" she shook her head and said, "No, you are a great king. By going through hardships, you become stronger and wiser then before with each." He wrapped an arm around her and she relaxed into his body when Merlin came back an said, "She is right." Then he turned to see some people of Camelot, Percival, Leon, and the solders of Dyved along with a smiling King Pwyll and Awran. Also wanting to help, Merlin said, "There is a great sword of power in a stone that only the true king of Camelot can pull. It is nearby." "Arthur, come on." Said Kagome and he looked into her honest eyes and felt a faint spark of hope in him and their group followed Merlin to a beautiful sword in a rock and Kagome said, "Remember, have faith in yourself and in the people who care and love you." He took a deep breath and walked up to the sword and place his hand on the hilt before taking a deep breath and remembered Kagome's words and pulled it out making the crowd cheer and he said, "Onward to Camelot!"

After a swift but bloody and tensed battle between the army of Heilos and after almost being killed, Morgana fled with Merlin and Gwen following but she left the kingdom and he knew that with out the aid of Dyved, the battle would have lasted longer. he was regretful that Islod was dead by was greatful that she saved his life. After seeing what could happen he pulled Kagome close and said, "Always remain at my side." She returned the hug and said, "AS long as you want me to, Arthur." And after everything that happened, he carried her to their room where they made love until the morning.

~3 long years later~

"Like this?" asked a 4 year old dark haired boy and Arthur smiled at him and said, "Not quite, son. Just move this hand like this and you got it." It has been three years since he became king and with Kagome's help, Camelot has been thriving. The 11 year old Amalthea was becoming a beautiful young woman, beloved by all and the best friend and sister of Amhar. He was now teaching his son how to wield a sword and started to train him as a young prince. "Papa." Called his daughter and he turned to see her and his newest knight, Mordred coming towards them. "Sis!" shouted Amhar as he dropped his sword and ran to her and she laughed and said, "Hi, little brother. Papa, if Mordred comes with me, can I go riding?" he glanced up at the sky and said, "Be back before sundown. While we are at peace, there is still risk." They nodded and headed towards the stable once Amalthea hugged and kissed his cheek. "Alright, we have a hour left but we can end early." He said looking at his son who nodded and then he ruffled his hair and then the two headed in.

Arthur walked into the library where he saw Kagome playing with her magic. He watched as she made a dove that fluttered around then explode into the symbol of Camelot which then changed into the memories of their time together. He smiled at the finding of his daughter, their wedding, enjoying themselves with friends, and the birth of his son. Then it faded and he clapped making her turn and smile. "What did you think?" she asked and he walked closer and said, kissing her, "It was beautiful. Kagome, what is the relationship between Mordred and Amalthea?" she giggled and said, "He amttied to me that he see her as a younger sister. mind you he was blushing since Ama was in the room and she said that he was like her brother as well. Mordred treats her as a younger sister. Don't worry, he is not in love with her." he nodded and said, "That that I mind but it she is so young." She nodded and he smiled at her and kissed her again and soon they where heavily making out in the library and he whispered, "It's been to long since I had felt you." Before nibbling and she smirked and he saw a silver light engulf the room and said, "A barrier that tricks anyone who comes in and it is sound proof." His pants tighter more and he pinned her to the wall and said, "Well, I'll make very good use of it."


	13. Chapter 13

~Time Skip~

"Merlin!" shouted Kagome as she ran to the wizard and her husband. He smiled sadly and said, "I'll leave you alone." Feeling her heart ach, she knelt beside Arthur and whispered, "Arthur." He smiled weakly at her and said, "Kagome…" she shook her head and said, "Shhh…don't speak, my love for I will save you." And she drew her dagger and nicked her wrist before opening his mouth and let her blood drip in and said, "I call upon my power of the Cup, merged with mine. I ask of your power to heal my beloved husband and protect him as you do to me." And she glowed and then Arthur's wound started to as well and slowly it healed and she smiled as Arthur was brought away from Death and became immortal just as she did. "Kagome…what did you do?" asked a shocked Merlin and she said, "I absorbed the magic of the cup of life, making me immortal so by giving him my blood, it healed him and made him immortals. Merlin, our time has come to rule has come to a close." "What…happened." Asked a tried Arthur as he sat up and Kagome said, "You almost died from Morgana and I healed you. I absorbed the magic of the cup of like making me immortal and I gave you my blood and it healed and made you an immortal as well." He shook his head then brought her into a hug and said, "Merlin, I have a command for you." He knelt and Arthur said, "I want you to guide and raise our son as a great king and make sure our daughter is happy." "Why?" he asked as they rose and Arthur said, "I want to take a break form being king. Kagome and I will go into hiding and after so many years has passed, we will take our place among the people." Merlin nodded and said, "I give you my word. This belongs to you." And Arthur took Excalibur then they hugged and he said, "I'm going to miss you, Merlin." "So will I Prat." He said making Arthur chuckle then pull away and watched as he and Kagome embraced and when they were done, Arthur helped Kagome onto the boat and with the help of magic sailed onto the sunset.

 **The last chapter of the redone version of The King's Hope, and I hope you enjoyed it. I am pretty sure you all are wondering what happened to Octavia and Morgan. Morgan stayed behind in Dyvd because she met a boy who she wedded and Octavia also stayed behind in order to help train the troops until she rejoined Leon at Camelot a year after Arthur's Death. Amhar had became a great king and fell in love with the beautiful Amalthea and married since she wasn't his sister by blood. There might be a sequal but I'm not sure. Hope you all keep enjoying my stories and I would love a Beta reader as well.**


End file.
